Allegiant Alternate ending: Through His eyes
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! EVERYTHING IS OWNED AND RESERVED BY VERONICA ROTH! The first chapter is word for word from Chapter 54 of Allegiant to help kick off the story. I use one line from Boyz II Men's "I'll Make Love to You." I emotionally couldn't handle the Allegiant ending so I'm going to pretend this is the real one. PLEASE REVIEW! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1: Tobias

_I go to see her body… sometime. I don't know how long it is after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I Don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make out through the barrier that has gone up inside my head._

_She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding. Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up._

_I don't know how long it takes for me to realize that isn't going to happen, that she is gone. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the table and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything inside me screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more._


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

Before I know it, I do just that; I kiss her one last time, even though I know she is dead. Her lips do feel slightly warm, but not much. I don't know how long I kiss her before I hear a some steady beeping coming from a device hidden in a closet behind her. I release her lips for only a moment when Cara opens the closet to reveal a heart monitor that is linked to Tris. It is not flat lined yet for some reason. Instead, short waves in long intervals appear on the screen. Maybe they believe she won't wake up then. If she is still alive, and just barely clinging to life, I want her last thought to be of our lips together. I continue to kiss her again. I start to hear the monitor beep faster. I start to think that maybe she has finally left me when suddenly, I feel two hands take hold of my face. I start to feel her kissing me back. No, this can't be. Maybe I'm being delusional. She is supposed to be dead and I am just so desperate to have her back that I am imagining it. I try to escape my mental trap of insanity, but I still feel her kissing me back, and rather feverishly. I release her so I can allow myself to let her go and not get caught up in a mental state of deliria. I press my forehead on hers. Suddenly, I find myself lost in her bluish-gray eyes. "Hello Tobias.", she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3: Tobias

I blink a few times to be sure that my eyes are not deceiving me. They are not; she is here and _alive_. "Tris!", I cry out. I wrap her in my arms and let the tears dash down my face, soaking her shirt as I bury my face into her shoulder. "Its ok Tobias", she breathes,"its ok, I'm here now." I don't know what to say, what to think, or what to do. I feel the fire of life reignite in me as I realize that she is back. She has returned to me. "Don't you ever leave me like that again", I mumble. "Tobias, I never left I will always be right here", she beams as she puts one finger right where my heart pulses with life, passion, bravery, and love. I love her. I know that without her I would not be truly alive because my heart would stop beating. My heart beats… and beats… and beats… and beats… for her. I see a small smile form across her face when she realizes how important she is to me. I press my lips into hers once more, enjoying the feeling of my life reigniting within me and burning brighter than ever before She removes the heart monitor link from her arm and I scoop her up into my arms. She wraps her body around me, clinging to me as if she is my life line. I start to carry her away from this gloomy place, not carrying that Christina and Cara are shouting at me to come back. I don't know where I am going, but all I know is that is long as she is there with me, it won't matter where we are.


	4. Chapter 4:Tobias

I hold her body to me with one arm as I fumble to open the nearest door. I step inside and find that it is was a former hotel room, so it has a bed. I lay her down gently, not letting her lips leave mine. I lay next her and enjoy her soft lips molding into mine. We begin to pull ourselves closer to one another. I feel her hands begin to fiddle with my shirt, so I momentarily break our kiss so she can pull it off of me. She then pulls her own off. I am shocked by her boldness, but we continue. I then hear the unsnapping of my jeans and she slides off of me. She then removes her. What is she doing? Is she trying to overcome her fear of intimacy, or did she already? What ever the reason, I will support it, so I let her continue with her task. Once we are both left in our undergarments we entangle our bodies together, mashing our lips into one another. She stops suddenly and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes do seem as though they are full of fear, but I also see her bravery fighting to overcome her worry. "Tobias," she begs," make love to me, and never let me go." I am surprised by her proposal, but I know that I can never say no to her again. "Tris", I breathe,"I'll make love to you, like you want me to, all through the night and I will not let go until you tell me to." That is all she needs to hear now.


	5. Chapter 5: Tris

I am ready. I am ready to face my greatest fear, and I do not know anyone else better suited to help me do so other than Tobias. I am about to remove my bra when I realize that I am flat chested and sickly pale. Fear begins to rise up within me again, and he can see it. He reaches behind me to unhook my bra and whispers into my ear,"Tris, its ok. I'm here now." He is using the same exact words I used when he revived me. He continues,"Tris you can do this; I believe in you. Be brave Tris." That's it. I take hold of his hands and lead him to the clasp of my bra and we unclasp it together. It slides off my body and it drops down on to the bed. Now my sickly pale flat chest is exposed for him to see. I watch as his eyes take in what little I have. "I know its not much, and I'm sorry that.", I try to say but he silences me with a finger to my lips. "Shhh", he breathes,"Tris, you're beautiful. More beautiful than I could have ever imagined. You don't need to be sorry. You do not need to be ashamed of anything because all I see is beauty." I pull him to me for another kiss all while enjoying the feeling of my unclothed peaks pressed into his finely chiseled and bare chest. My breath hitches suddenly when I find his hands just below them. I take a deep breath, and guide his hands up so he can mold his fingers around my soft delicate mounds. He lightly massages them, carefully reading my face for any sign of discomfort. "Ahhh", I moan as I arch my self into his grasp. Suddenly, I feel the urge to go even further.


	6. Chapter 6: Tris

I decide to remove my underwear right then so I don't end up chickening out later on. He is baffled by my forwardness, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he looks down to see what was hidden just moments ago. Thankfully, I shaved the area just in case I ever did end up with him like this. I wanted to be as presentable as possible if the time ever came, it did. His mouth drops open in shock. My cheeks flush red with some embarrassment of him seeing me so exposed and that it excites him the way that it does. I never thought I would ever be able to make a man so aroused by my naked body, as I thought it was ugly, but now I know this is not the case in his eyes. I see desire and lust cloud his eyes. I can tell he likes what he sees. It is also obvious from the bulge in boxers. I take another bold move and reach inside them and grasp his length. He nearly jumps of the bed from my unexpected move. I take a moment to take in what he feels like in my hand. He is as hard as a diamond, and so very round and large. He doesn't completely fit into my tiny hand, but I can get most of him.I peel off his boxers to expose his length. I am taken by surprise with how much I like seeing it. I thought that if I ever saw it would be appalled, but instead I find it making my folds become slick with want.


	7. Chapter 7: Tris

"Tris", he pants. I glide my hand up and down his shaft, occasionally gliding my thumb over the tip. His breathing quickens. I suddenly take a sharp intake of breath when I find his hand clasping my heated center. He takes one finger and circles it around the hardened nub between my folds. "Ahhh", I groan again. I have never felt so much pleasure in my life. The fact that he is making it for me makes it even better. I try to continue to stroke his length, but I close my eyes as I get lost in the sensation of his finger circling the sensitive bud. I find myself nearing my climax when he stops. I open my eyes, wondering why he stopped. I find his face eye level with my center. I look up wondering what he is planning on doing when suddenly I feel his tongue lightly glide up between my folds. I instantly jump off the bed in a panic. I hadn't known that this was something that people do. I was not prepared for this. It is not like me to panic, but this whole new discovery has caused me to question what I know about sex. I'm shaking when I feel his hand take mine into his. He pulls me toward him into an embrace. "I didn't know that you hadn't known about this", he confesses,"I'm sorry I startled you. Do you need me to stop?" I regather my thoughts and attempt to accept that this is just another way to be intimate with him, and that is all I want from this. However, I'm still nervous. "I don't know", I reply,"for the first time in my life I'm just scared of what will happen. I don't know what to expect." "You didn't know what to expect when it jumped off that building and landed on the net for the first time", he reminds me,"You didn't know what to expect when you met me. You trusted me with your life at some point. All I ask now is that you trust me with this. I will not let you down, nor will I ever hurt you. Just... Trust me." "OK", I sigh. With that I lay back onto the bed with my legs spread wide open so he can have his chance. I bite my lip nervously waiting for what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8: Tris

I nearly jump out of my skin when it happens. His lips encircle my swollen bud and I am startled by the sensation. I thought it would be painful, but it's not; he sucks on the bud vigorously as if he is sucking away all the pain I have had built inside me. I am screaming with pleasure, pure bliss building up inside me like a wild fire. This here is the most pleasure I have ever felt. It is so overwhelming. One hand grips the sheets tightly so I can keep myself from drifting off into another world created by my euphoria while my other hand is entangled in his hair to encourage him to continue. I arch myself into him, relishing his lips on the most aroused part of my body. I start to feel like I can't hold on much longer. My body begins to tense up for something big. Before my body lets me go, he stops. I think I know why. It is time it is time for him to make love to me.


	9. Chapter 9: Tris

We both sit up straight and take a moment to get lost in each other's eyes. I try to take in the last few moments of my purity, knowing that it will be gone in an instant. We both move to the middle of the bed where we meet with a kiss. He sits between my legs and I sit between his. I then get on my knees so I am in a position to sink down on to him. I place my hands on his shoulders and he takes hold of my hips. "On the count of four", I tell him. I start off by saying one then he says two, I say three, I look him in the eyes one more time when he says,"Four." I drop down onto him roughly, hoping I can get through the small pain that I know will come quickly. The pain is gone in seconds and I marvel knowing he is actually _inside_ me. "Tris", he moans. "Tobias", I breathe back. Then suddenly I am pulling and thrusting my hips into his length. At first, we move slowly, making this monumental moment as romantic and intimate as feeling of him within me overwhelms me with pleasure. As he moves his hips with mine I enjoy the sensation of him rubbing my walls with his length all the while hitting my sensitive bud in the process. I take his face into my hands and kiss him roughly as we move. I press my forehead to his as we breathe heavily together as one, savoring our closeness. It is in that moment when I realize how much I truly love him. I lean bring my hands behind me and lean back on them so I can get more leverage. I slide my hips forward and backward while we continue to crash into each other. I am reaching the end, and so is he. In the last few moments, I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder as we move until finally, it happens. I scream his name at the top of my lungs and he screams mine as we hit our climax. I spill onto him and he spills into me. We break apart and enfold ourselves into each other's arms. Not wanting to ever let go.


	10. Chapter 10: Tris

When our breathing finally slows down, and our hearts return to a normal beating rate, he whispers into my ear,"Thank you. For not leaving me, Tris. I do not know what I would have done without you." Tobias", I sigh,"I would never leave you." "But you made a choice that almost got you taken from me forever. You almost died", he reminds me. I reply,"I know. I am sorry for that. Just know that I did what I had to do and that I didn't want to leave you. After I was shot I realized that I could have made a different choice. I realized there was another way, but it was too late." He begins to fight back some anger for me almost leaving him so I continue,"Listen to me, Tobias. It was the wrong choice, but it was a choice I had to make. If I've learned anything since I first landed in that net it is this: One choice can transform you. One choice can destroy you. One choice will define you. I have made choices that have transformed me, I have made choices that have destroyed me. However, I was always able to recover. However, I have made one last choice, and it is this decision that defines me." "What choice is that", he asks. I answer,"I choose you Tobias, I chose you. I will always choose you." It's true. Anyone can attempt to change me or break me but I will always choose him. I don't see me doing anything else. I cannot imagine what would happen to him if I had died just hours ago. However, I do know that I will not knock on death's door again, no matter how often it is presented to me. Death doesn't own him or I, and neither does fear. He is mine, and I am his.


End file.
